1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to stress sensors and more particularly to a microelectromechanical systems stress sensor.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,936 issued Aug. 14, 2001 to Boris Oreper and John Brennenman and assigned to Tekscan, Inc., provides the following state of technology information: “There are many applications where a need exists to detect pressure between two contacting surfaces, either at a single point, or at a plurality of points so as to provide a pressure profile. Such applications include detecting pressure at gaskets, seals, and other contacting surfaces in various industrial equipment for alignment, adjustment, various other set-up functions, testing, maintenance, and the like; in research facilities for measurement and testing of various products; and in medical facilities for measuring and testing such things as foot pressure distribution, dental occlusion and the like. While pressure sensors for certain of these applications are fabricated as a matrix array, many of these applications require only one or more button sensors, the output or outputs from which are read locally, are fed to a computer, either directly or indirectly, or are otherwise utilized.”